Umbra: The Demon Sword
by MSVHazard
Summary: When an adventurer is called upon to do a quest, will he do good or evil?


The Jerall Mountains. The most dangerous mountains in all of Cyrodiil, but the best place to hide from an angry Daedric God. I chose these mountains as an escape. I have done His deed and forcefully retrieved his sword, Umbra, but now I know why He wanted it so bad. To enslave mankind. This is not what this sword is made for. The snow hits my face as I keep climbing, hoping to escape His wrath. My name is Tsengi, and I am a simple Imperial adventurer looking for the rarest of all artifacts. This sword is unlike any other. With one strike, I can tap their soul and put it into a soul gem, which I can use for many uses, but that is not the point.The Daedric God, Clavicus Vile, is chasing me. It feels heavier, slowing me down every step.

Let me explain. I was walking in the West Weald along the Gold Road as I heard a voice call me. I stepped into the nearby forest and the voice guided me to a shrine near Lake Rumare. I gazed upon the statue, as a Khajiit named Ma'Raska confronted me. "500 gold, and you can speak with the Daedric God." All I could do was stand there and think to myself. 'A Daedric God? Why me? Did He call me? What called me?' So many questions gone unanswered, but regardless, I gave him the coins. "What's in it for me?', I questioned to which he replied, "Riches beyond your dreams including a rare item." Now I was interested. "Rare item? All right." I stepped before the Daedric God, and he spoke to me. "Hello traveler. My name is Clavicus Vile. I have a favor for you to do. Do you wish to do it?" I stood there to think. 'Daedric God. Rare item. Big chance of death.' I took a deep breath. "Works for me. What do I have to do?" Clavicus spoke. "You must go to the Ayleid Ruin of Vindasel, located southwest of the Imperial City. In there, there is a Bosmer woman names Umbra who has my sword. The sword's name is Umbra as well. She took the sword from me and I'd like it back." This seemed like a challenge, but would it be to much of a challenge? One way to find out. "I will be back."

So to the Imperial City I went. On my way there, I was shocked to have found a Minatour garden. About 8 of them came out at me, but I was too fast for them. What shocked me even more was what I thought to only exist in fairy tales. A Unicorn. I remember hearing something about them not being friendly to people who have their weapons unsheathed, so I quickly sheathed my weapon, and slowly approached the mythical beast. It was very friendly, and gave me a sign to ride it. I slowly mounted it, and said "To Vindasel." It knew exactly where I was going, and took me there with no problems, not even Bandits. Once we arrived at Vindasel, two Scamps were waiting for me. I cast flare on each of them and they went down with ease. I got off the Unicorn, and said "Stay here and wait for me, ok?" The Unicorn nodded, to my amazement.

As I approached the door to the Ayleid Ruin, it started moving. Once I touched it, it opened for me. 'Seems to be welcoming me...' I thought to myself. Even with this somewhat warm welcome, I progressed with caution, but all I found were rats. Nothing more, nothing less, until I came to see Umbra. What a sight she was. Fully equipped with black heavy armor with orange lines going down it, and what surprised me more was the fact that the sword, Umbra, was unsheathed. What I mean by that is there was no sheath. It was...hovering. I approached her, and was greeted. "Hello. My name is Umbra." I responded. "My name is Tsengi. You're name is Umbra? Where is the sword?" She chuckled. "Me and the sword are one. It takes all, I take all. It rules all, I rule all." "How can a sword rule all?" Umbra put her back to me, and said, "How can it not? With one strike, it can destroy someone's soul." This puzzled me. "And that makes it rule all?" Umbra turned to face me. "But of course. What other blade can destroy swords?" I smirked, and said, "Oh you'd be surprised." "Enough. What is it here that you need?" I cleared my throat and responded. "The blade. Clavicus Vile sent me." She became angry. "Clavicus!? HOW DARE HE! THE FIEND CAN'T EVEN FIGHT ME FACE TO FACE!" "I was stunned. The tone of her voice was powerful, even for a Breton." "Calm down, I mean no harm." I was frightened, and did not think I could win a battle against her. "Enough, Imperial. You will be an example of what happens to people who came and face the mighty Umbra!" I readied my Steel Claymore, and awaited what would happen next. "Death awaits you!" She said as She quickly unsheathed Umbra, and came at me with mighty speed. I unsheathed my claymore and went into the defense position. She swung and hit my blade, only to have it come back at my face. "Agh!" I groaned in pain. I swung back at her, but she was to fast and hit me in the back with her shield. 'How the hell is she that fast!? She's wearing full heavy armor!' I did not have a second to think, so I cast my flare spell at her. It hit her, but did not do much damage. "Hahaha! Spells do little to nothing against me!" I chuckled. "That's cause you're a bitch." She did not bide to this well. She came charging, but I quickly dodged her attack, and it left her back vulnerable. I swung, but due to her heavy armor, all it did was crack her armor, but it left me an opening for a stab. "My armor is too great for your petty blade!" She then swung at my blade with all her might, and to my amazement the blade broke in two. "Now you're without a weapon." What she didn't know is I always keep an Iron Dagger with me, but I didn't let her know that. For the next 5 minutes, our battle consisted of her trying to swipe, and me dodging. Eventually, she grew fatigued, and had strength for one last charge. "This is the end, Imperial!" She quickly charged at me, but I dodged, unsheathed my dagger, and stuck it into her side, beyond the crack. She yelled in pain I then kicked the sword out of her hand. She fell to the ground greatly fatigued. I chuckled once more as I picked up the sword. Immediately I felt great evil through this sword, and it's power overtook me.

I blacked out, and when I came too, I was outside the ruin, with Umbra in my hand, covered in blood. "No..." I then knew why Clavicus wanted this sword. I sheathed it, but all it did was hang from my waist. "This sword must not fall into his hands." I returned to his shrine, sword on my waist. "Tsengi! You have it! How did you...without armor..." I glared at his statue with anger. "You knew she would attack me. You want to use this sword for what?" "Enslaving the Imperial race, but I'll make you an exception for retrieving the sword." I just stood there. Looking at the ground, then the sword. "Just put the sword in my hand." "No." "What!?" I put my head up, and stared at the statue. "I said no." Ma'Raska then spoke. "You dare defy the god? Death with you!" I quickly spun around, slashing Ma'Raska's throat, killing him. "Yes. I do dare defy him." I looked back, but found no statue. "What the..." I then looked to my left and there he was, Clavicus Vile with a dog. "You really shouldn't have done that. Now I have to kill you." He unsheathed his mace. "If you can catch me." "Do get him, boy!" The dog then started chasing me. I ran passed the Unicorn, but I forgot I had my sword out, and it started to chase me. "Dammit!" I had to do it. I killed the Unicorn. His eyes...I shoved it through his eyes. Blood started spilling out, and I felt an evil grow inside me. I started running again, ashamed at what I had done.

So here I am. The Jerall Mountains. Clavicus is nowhere near in sight, but I fear he draws closer with each passing second. I keep on moving forward, and all of a sudden the storm stops. I know where I am. Dive Rock. I move closer to the edge, and I see a wonderful sight. Cheydinhall, the Imperial City, and many trees. "You will all be free." I look down at the ground. "I will see to it." A blade appeared from my stomach. It looked like the blade Clavicus was wielding. I yelled in pain, and I heard a voice in my ear. "You really, REALLY shouldn't have done that." He reached for the sword, but I tossed it behind me. "Go get it." I then heard a hand grasp Umbra. I looked behind me, and there she was. Umbra. "Tsengi, you were very merciful, but you didn't have to shove it inside yourself." I looked down at my stomach in confusion, and as she said there was a stab wound. What I thought was when I blacked out, the sword Umbra controlled me, and the Breton Umbra got me from behind. With no way to get out of it, I stabbed myself, with the sword going both through me and her.

Clavicus then spoke to Umbra. "Your day's are limited. The sword has complete control over you." She laughed. "It did, but Tsengi made me realize something. I don't need a sword to be happy, but you need to die. Umbra ran with incredible speed, stabbing him. Unfortunately, it went through him, and me as well. Umbra gasped in horror. "No..." I replied. "Don't worry...It...It's my time." I pushed Umbra back, making the blade come out of us. I then grabbed Clavicus. "I'm going to Oblivion, to burn for my crimes. You're coming with me." I then brought him with me off the cliff. I accepted my fate, but he started screaming. We both plumeted to the ground, blood spraying out of my wound. Clavicus died instantly, but I didn't. "This is it...my hour of doom...All I...wanted was an...artifact..." I then opened my arms and death took me. I lie there, a lifeless corpse. How my legacy will continue, I will never know, but somehow...someone will accomplish my goal.

There I stood. Before the Nine. I fell to my knees. "I accept my fate." Akatosh replied. "You will not go to Oblivion." I looked at Akatosh in confusion. "You saved an entire race from destruction. The Umbra sword is now sealed away. You have earned the right to be with us." I replied, "Surely someone will find it again, and Clavicus can't be dead. He's a Daedric God!" Akatosh nodded. "You are right. Do you remember that night In Morrowind? Suran to be exact. You made love to the bartender. She bore a son. Kan. He will find the sword again. Time will tell what happens." I smiled a bit. "He will have good judgement." I was lifted into the Kingdom of the Nine, where I would spend the rest of my days.


End file.
